Voley Dovey
by Kkamjongcimol
Summary: Jongin bercita-cita menjadi seorang pemain bola volly profesional tetapi kondisi ekonomi yang buruk menghalanginya sehingga membuatnya berhenti sekolah dan mulai bekerja.Tetapi sejak dia bertemu dengan seseorang pemalu yang antisosial,perlahan kehidupan nya mulai berubah. Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka? [This is kaisoo story]
1. chapter 1

FIRTS TIME

Cast: KAISOO

Warning: TYPO,YAOI, Mpreg, PEDO,HURT,alur berantakan,NC,kekerasan,DLL...

HOMOPOBIC NGACIR SANAA...

Rating:M

"Cerita ini murni hasil imajinasi saya dan sedikit terinspirasi dari Anime Haikyuu! tetapi plot nya sangat berbeda"

ket:

"………" berarti pengucapan secara langsung

'...' berarti pengucapan dalam hati

HAPPY READING

DRAP DRAP DRAP*

"Eomma... Eomma.. "

Terlihat dari jauh seorang anak yang berlari dengan semangat dan memanggil Eommanya yang sedang duduk santai sambil merajut di halaman rumahnya.

Anak itu membawa sebuah bola volly menggunakan kedua tangan mungilnya yang terbalut oleh perban.

Eommanya yang merasa panik dan khawatir kemudian bertanya kepada anaknya.

"Ada apa Jonginie, kenapa tanganmu di balut dengan perban? Apakah.. "

Sebelum Eomma melanjutkan pertanyaannya, Jongin terlebih dahulu memotongnya.

"Eomma, akhirnya jonginie dijadikan kapten loh hehehe"

Mendengar penuturan anaknya yang membawa kabar gembira tersebut, membuat hatinya merasa bangga. Eomma Jongin mengungkapkan rasa senangnya dengan memuji Jongin dan mengecup bibirnya.

"Benarkah jonginie? anak Eomma memang hebat, Eomma sangat bangga kepadamu nak *emmuah*"

Perlakuan lembut Eommanya membuat pipi jongin menghangat hingga menjalar ke hatinya.

"Eomma.. tapi Jonginie gak hanya membawa kabar itu saja loh, Jongin juga diikutsertakan dalam ajang kejuaraan tingkat Nasional juga"

Medengar sekali lagi kabar gembira yang lebih menggembirakan dari kabar sebelumnya,membuat Eomma Jongin merasa terharu.

Eomma Jongin senang melihat anaknya bisa mewujudkan impiannya menjadi pemain bola volly yang profesional ditengah keadaan ekonomi yang buruk dan kondisi rumah tangga yang sedang diujung tanduk.

Eomma Jongin amat sangat bersyukur.

Sambil memeluk Jongin, Eomma membisikkan kata-kata pujian yang membuat hati Jongin merasa tenang.

"Jonginie, kau adalah anak Eomma yang sangat Eomma cintai, jadilah anak yang berbakti kepada orang tua. Kamu adalah.."

CRASHH*

"UHUKKK OHOK"

TIDAK..

TIDAK MUNGKIN..

"APPA!!"

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak bisa melihatnya?"

"Aniya.. "

"Aniya"

selangkah...

selangkah lagi Jongin bisa membahagiakan Eommanya tercinta.

selangkah lagi dia bisa mendapatkan medali emas itu dan menghadiahkannya ke Eommanya.

Sungguh mengerikan..

mata Jongin membelalak horror melihat katana tajam Ayahnya yang menembus punggung Eommanya yang Indah.

"Eomma jongin takut.. " "LARI JONGIN! "

"Eomma takut.. "

"LARI...!"

"ANIYA"

kriiiiiiiiiing*

Suara Alarm yang keras membangunkan Jongin dari mimpi buruknya.

Jarum pendek pada jam ber-alarm berpenampilan kuno tersebut telah menunjuk ke angka 3 yang menandakan bahwa hari ini telah pagi, awal untuk memulai hari

"Hehe.. mungkin hanya kita saja yang menggunakan jam rongsokan ini untuk membangunkan kita"

Jongin yang kesal diacuhkan lalu membentak pria yang masih bergelung di selimut dan berada di kasur lantai yang sama dengan Jongin

"Hei! ...YA! BAEKHYUN!"

"Aahh.. ne ne aku bangun kau puas?dasar pesek"

Teriakan baekhyun yang Memiliki Oktav yang tinggi rupanya sedikit melukai gendang telinga milik jongin.

"Aishh.. Appo telingaku bisa jebol gara-gara kamu dasar BACON TOA berjalan! "

"hahh...terserah aku mau mandi dulu.

oh iya sepertinya Sister Lilly sekarang sudah di dapur cepat sana bantu sister Lilly memasak! "

Mendengar perintah Baekhyun yang seenaknya membuat Jongin merasa kesal dan balik bertanya kepada Baekhyun.

"Hei! kenapa gak kamu saja yang membantu Sister Lilly?

"Hah kau itu lupa atau pikun Jongin, setelah ini aku sekolah, dan kamu gak sekolah,lagian setelah sekolah aku merawat Bapa memangnya kamu bisa? kamu kan kerja "

Mendengar jawaban Baekhyun membuat jongin terpojok dan akhirnya pasrah membantu pekerjaan Sister Lilly di dapur.

"Hah... baiklah.. Huft"

"Jongin.. apa kamu tidak mau sekolah lagi, apa kamu tidak malu menjadi tukang bersih-bersih di SMA itu?.

Lagipula Jongin gajimu di toko tante Yonna sudah cukup untuk untuk mendaftar di SMA itu bukan?.

Aku bisa membantumu untuk beker... "

"BAEKHYUN! "

"Gaji ku di toko tante Yonna memang cukup untuk membayar uang sekolah tapi tidak dengan pengobatan Bapa.

kamu tidak bisa kerja kamu masih SMP!"

"Tapi Aku.. "

"CUKUP!"

"Jongin.. "

"CUKUP AKU BILANG, JANGAN MEMBANTAH! "

mendengar bentakan Jongin ,membuat baekhyun sedih dan menundukkan kepalanya.

melihat baekhyun yang menundukkan kepalanya itu membuat jongin merasa bersalah dan berusaha menjelaskan kepada baekhyun

"Baekhyun.. aku tau niatmu itu baik tapi kamu masih kecil, tolong mengertilah aku hanya tidak ingin menyusahkan kalian.Aku ingin kalian merasa bahagia tanpa merasa kesusahan."

perkataan Jongin membuat Baekhyun merasa bangga.Baekhyun senang mempunyai keluarga yang pengertian seperti Jongin.

Bibir Smiley milik Baekhyun melengkungkan senyum tipis. Semburat merah samar merambat di pipinya.

"Ya.. memotong perkataan orang lain, apa itu menjadi kebiasaan mu?"

"oh...hehe apa aku terlihat memiliki kebiasaan seperti itu ? tapi mungkin ada benarnya hehe.. "

jongin yang menjawab pertanyaannya dengan malu-malu membuat baekhyun tertawa kecil dan mengejek Jongin

"Bodoh! "

"He.. dasar Cabe rawit, Wajah sih imut tapi bicaranya pedes, gak kurang pedes? "

Baekhyun telah pergi ke kamar mandi. Jongin tersenyum, menerawang ke dalam impiannya.

Jongin memiliki impian yang simpel.

"Aku jongin memiliki impian...

Aku ingin membahagiakan orang yang mencintai yang aku cintai, aku ingin menghindarkan mereka dari segala keburukan, demi mereka aku akan memberikan segala yang aku punya.

Jadi Kumohon,berkahi niat ku ini Tuhan"

#SMA XoXo

(sorry gak punya ide XD)

Jongin POV

"Huahh.. akhirnya sampai juga.. "

Aku telah sampai di tempatku bekerja memakan waktu kurang lebih 30 menit dengan menggunakan sepeda ontel bobrok peninggalan Bapa.

Setelah membuka gerbang sekolah aku memarkirkan sepedaku.

Hanya aku satu-satunya orang yang menggunakan sepeda ontel untuk datang ke sekolah ini karena, orang-orang yang bersekolah di sini adalah orang-orang dari kalangan Elit.

Aku selesai memarkirkan sepeda ku dan aku bergegas membersihkan tempat yang wajib untuk aku bersihkan, mulai dari taman, kolam renang dan lain lain..

Setelah selesai membersihkan semua tempat aku segera mengembalikan alat pembersih ke dalam gudang khusus penyimpanan alat pembersih di samping lapangan volly.

"Oh. . Lapangan Volly?"

"Ah... aku lupa belum membersihkannya."

"Volly ya?... Aku jadi rindu."

"Hah sudahlah saat ini bukan saatnya untuk bernostalgia. hari ini adalah waktunya untuk bersih-bersih."

"Kuncinya aku taruh di mana yah?"

"ah ini dia ,Eh loh sudah terbuka?"

Ckit ckit* *jedug*

Aku mendengar suara lantai yang tergesek juga suara benturan,karena penasaran aku masuk ruangan dengan perlahan agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Siapa yang sudah latihan volly pagi-pagi begini?

Ah.. seorang remaja yang sedang latihan ya?

Apakah dia hebat?, baiklah aku memutuskan untuk melihatnya latihan dulu.

" Kali ini aku pasti bisa!"

wah remaja itu terlihat sangat bersemangat.

remaja itu terlihat seperti mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melakukan servis.

"Ah.. dia mau melakukan servis"

Aku melihat kalau remaja itu mengambil dua langkah kedepan, melempar bolanya ke atas.

"Jump serve?"

remaja itu mulai berlari dan melompat. remaja itu pendek tetapi lompatannya tinggi juga yah, tapi masih tinggi lompatanku jika dibandingkan

"Dia melempar bolanya terlalu rendah"

ckiit brugh*

"Aishh.. Appo, aku memang tidak berbakat bermain volly"

Sudah kuduga dia akan kehabisan timing lompatan, dan apa-apa'an itu terpleset?

"Dasar Bodoh"

Jongin POV end

Drap drap drap*

Jongin mendekat ke arah remaja yang terjatuh, Jongin tersenyum kepadanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hei kau tidak apa-apa? "

Remaja itu kaget saat melihat Jongin mendekat kearahnya,senyuman Jongin sangat menyilaukan menimbulkan aura cerah disekitarnya.Remaja itu tidak pernah melihat senyum yang Indah,karena selama ini semua senyuman yang pernah ia lihat adalah senyuman palsu.kecuali senyuman Jongin dan Ayahnya.

"Indah... aku tidak pernah melihat senyuman indah seperti itu selain milik Ayahku"

Remaja itu terus memandangi wajah Jongin hingga tidak sadar kalau Jongin sedang mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu remaja itu berdiri.

Karena tidak mendapat respon Jongin memanggil remaja itu dengan sedikit meninggikan suaranya

"Hei...! apa kau terluka?apa kau bisa bangun? atau ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

"Ahh... ma-ma-maafkan aku,terimakasih, aku tidak apa-apa "

blush*

'dasar bodoh bodoh, ah aku malu sekali'

Remaja itu tersipu karena merasa malu karena ketahuan memandangi wajah Jongin

'Ahhh... pasti aku dikira orang yang mesum'

Jongin bingung karena sepertinya remaja ini merasa canggung,dan Jongin tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu hanya karena suasana canggung ini.

"Hey tadi lompatanmu sangat hebat"

"Ah.. b-b-benarkah"

"Iya hanya saja kamu tadi melempar bolanya terlalu rendah dan sepertinya kamu susah untuk menentukan timming "

"Ah... Ne"

"Tidak usah kaku begitu, sepertinya kamu murid baru di sini aku tidak pernah melihatmu disini sebelumnya"

"Ne...aku murid pindahan dari kota sebelah,aku di kelas1-A"

"Kelas A? wow kau murid berprestasi? "

"Hanya di bidang akademik saja,aku sangat bodoh dalam olahraga volly"

"Hem...? aku rasa bukan begitu mungkin kamu hanya kurang latihan saja.

sejak kapan kamu menyukai olahraga volly?"

"Aku sebelumnya sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan olahraga Volly.

Tetapi tidak dengan Ayah.

Aku mulai tertarik dengan volly satu tahun yang lalu.

Waktu itu di ulang tahunku yang ke 15 pertamakalinya dan terakhir kalinya aku bermain volly bersama Ayah.

Karena Ayah aku jadi menyadari betapa kerennya olahraga volly itu, meskipun sangat susah.

Sejak saat itu aku selalu berlatih dengan keras karena aku berharap agar disurga Ayah bisa melihatku menjadi pemain volly profesional. "

Remaja itu menjawabnya dengan memasang mimik wajah yang sulit diartikan.

Bahkan Jongin pun tidak bisa mengartikan nya.

'eh.. ehh... kenapa aku malah Curhat dengannya.. ya Tuhan'

blush*

"Emm oh iya dari tadi kita belum kenalan kan? Siapa namamu? "

"Namaku... "

"Do Kyungsoo"

TBC

Bagaimana Chingudeul. Ada yang tertarik dengan cerita saya?

jika ada yang berminat maka saya lanjutkan dan jika tidak ada yang berminat maka ffn ini akan saya Discontinue.

Sama halnya seperti halnya IDOL yang membutuhkan fans untuk terus berkarya

Begitupula AUTHOR yang membutuhkan para Reader untuk terus berkarya

Tiada Reader Tiada Author

Atas segalanya saya ucapkan terimakasih


	2. 2

Cast: KAISOO

Warning: TYPO,YAOI, Mpreg, PEDO,HURT,alur berantakan,NC,kekerasan,DLL...

HOMOPOBIC NGACIR SANAA...

Rating:M

"Cerita ini murni hasil imajinasi saya dan sedikit terinspirasi dari Anime Haikyuu! tetapi plot nya sangat berbeda"

ket:

"………" berarti pengucapan secara langsung

'...' berarti pengucapan dalam hati

HAPPY READING

"Namaku"

"Do Kyungsoo"

hening*

"Eh...? Kau bermarga Do?"

Jongin kaget mendengar marga milik remaja itu yang ternyata bernama Do kyungsoo.

Keluarga Do adalah keluarga yang terkenal akan kekayaannya yang melimpah.

Cabang perusahaannya berada dimana-mana dan sekarang Jongin bertemu dengan salah satu anggota keluarga Do?

Apa ini benar-benar nyata?

"Apa Kau benar-benar berasal dari keluarga Do?"

"N-ne"

"H-h-hyung aku mohon jangan sangkut pautkan aku dengan keluargaku saat ini, aku tidak suka"

Kyungsoo yang sedih meminta kepada jongin dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

Mendengar pertanyaan Jongin yang menanyakan marga yang disandang olehnya membuat kyungsoo berpikir bahwa Jongin itu sama saja dengan teman nya dulu.

Teman yang memeras Kyungsoo, Teman yang mau berteman dengan Kyungsoo hanya karena Kekayaannya saja.

Kyungsoo adalah seseorang yang pemalu dan penakut.

Dia tidak bisa menolak segala permintaan temannya.

Karena itulah Setelah Lulus dari SMP Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menutup diri dan tidak ingin berhubungan dengan orang lain.

Melihat wajah sedih Kyungsoo membuat Jongin merasa bersalah,sehingga Jongin meminta maaf dengan tulus kepada Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku Kyungsoo aku tidak bermaksud begitu"

"Kyungsoo tolong jangan membuat wajah yang seperti itu,aku merasa sangat bersalah kau tau?"

"Kamu memiliki wajah yang imut dan terlihat makin imut kalau tersenyum,jadi jangan bersedih lagi yah.."

Jongin mengatakannya dengan sangat jujur,Saking jujurnya perkataannya itu membuat pipi Kyungsoo berwarna semerah tomat.

Sudah lama Kyungsoo tidak di puji dengan sangat tulus seperti ini.

Kepala Kyungsoo semakin menunduk karena Kyungsoo tidak mampu melihat wajah Jongin saking malunya.

Badan Kyungsoo gemetaran,Kyungsoo bahkan tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

teeet teeet teeet*

Bel berbunyi tiga kali menandakan kegiatan belajar mengajar akan dimulai.

Kyungsoo yang tengah menunduk kaget mendengar bel sudah berbunyi.Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pamit kepada Jongin dengan menundukkan badannya sekilas dan langsung melenggang pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa padanya.Melihat sikap kyungsoo yang seperti itu membuat Jongin bingung dan kalut.

"Haaah..Apa yang sudah aku lakukan?"

"Apa aku sudah membuatnya marah."

"Aku harus bertemu dengannya istirahat nanti"

#Kelas 1-A

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Kyungsoo bersekolah di SMA XOXO dan hari ini juga adalah hari pertama pertemuan nya dengan Jongin.

Wajah kyungsoo menghadap keluar jendela,Kyungsoo melamun memikirkan kejadian di lapangan volly tadi pagi hingga mengabaikan pak kepala sekolah yang sedang mengajarnya didepan kelas.

Kyungsoo berpikir apakah Jongin berbeda dari teman-teman nya yang dulu? atau Jongin itu sama saja dengan mereka?

"Tapi kenapa senyumannya Indah sekali..Aku ingin mengenal dirinya lebih jauh dan lebih lama lagi"

"Anak-anak..hari ini saya telah menjelaskan seluruh materi tentang virus kepada kalian dan sekarang saya akan memberikan pertanyaan kepada kalian."

Pak kepala sekolah yang mengerti kalau sejak tadi dia telah diabaikan oleh Kyungsoo mencoba untuk mengetes Kyungsoo dengan memberikan pertanyaan kepadanya

"Do Kyungsoo tolong jelaskan apa saja yang kamu ketahui tentang virus?"

"Do Kyungsoo"

hening*

"Do Kyungsoo!!"

Karena dari tadi panggilan nya tidak digubris oleh Kyungsoo maka pak guru mencoba memanggilnya lagi dengan meningikan suaranya hingga mengagetkan Kyungsoo dan membangunkan Kyungsoo dari lamunannya.

Dengan kelabakan Kyungsoo menjawab panggilan kepala sekolah sembari menata kembali kacamata yang tidak tertata dengan benar di wajahnya.

"I-i-i-ya Pak Insung anda memanggil saya?"

Hening*

"Do kyungsoo apa kamu sudah merasa pintar hingga mengabaikan penjelasan Saya?"

"M-m-maafkan Saya Pak Insung,s-s-saya"

Hei kau lihat itu*

Dari keluarga do kenapa tidak memiliki etika sama sekali*

Aku dengar kalau dia itu terus diperingkat pertama karena menyogok*

Hah Pintar tapi kok hasil nyogok*

Kalau misal dia miskin pasti bodoh banget ya*

Aku tidak percaya dia dari keluarga do lihat kelakuannya*

Satu persatu para penggosip mulai berbisik.

Hanya karena satu kesalahan kecil saja,para penggosip bisa membesarkannya dan menciptakan berbagai opini menyesatkan dan menyebarkannya dengan cepat.

Kyungsoo yang terlalu malu karena ditatap banyak orang memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap papan tulis dengan lekat.

Virus?

Virus adalah makhluk yang cocok sekali untuk menggambarkan sifat para penggosip.

Hemm.. bagaimana bisa virus disamakan dengan penggosip?

"Baiklah Do Kyungsoo Saya kembali bertanya kepadamu, apa yang yang kamu ketahui tentang virus? jelaskan!"

"B-b-baiklah pak"

"Huft...

berikut yang saya ketahui tentang virus"

"Virus.. berasal dari bahasa latin yaitu virion yang berarti Racun.

Virus mencari inangnya yang dianggap cocok dan menginfeksinya.

Sekali menemukan inang yang dianggap cocok Virus akan menginfeksi inangnya tanpa ada belas kasihan.

Sebagian besar virus bersifat merugikan. meskipun ukuran tubuhnya hanya berukuran 20 hingga 300 milimikron Virus sangatlah mematikan, contohnya Virus HIV yang sempurna yang terdiri dari DNA dan RNA dan belum ada obatnya hingga sekarang ini.

Virus terus berkembang biak dan menyebarkan kloningnya dengan cepat keseluruh badan inang hingga mematikan inangnya."

'sama seperti penggosip'

Mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo Pak Kepala sekolah merasa takjub,dan para penggosip seketika diam.

Mereka sangat yakin bahwa Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak mendengarkan penjelasan Pak Kepala sekolah

Tapi bagaimana bisa?

"Do Kyungsoo saya yakin sekali kalau kamu tadi mengabaikan penjelasan materi dari saya tapi bagaimana bisa kamu menjawab pertanyaan tadi?"

"Tidak apa-apa Do katakanlah! "

"S-saya hafal semua materi pelajaran SMA Pak"

"Hem...begitukah?"

"Do Kyungsoo Istirahat nanti temui saya di ruang Kepala sekolah"

#Ruang Kepala sekolah

"Do Kyungsoo apa kamu ingin mempertimbangkan untuk naik kelas dan lulus dari sekolah ini lebih cepat?"

"M-mwo? Pak Insung apa maksud anda? "

"Saya tahu betul Do Kyungsoo bahwa kamu itu adalah seseorang yang jenius, pertanyaan sepele seperti ini harusnya kamu bisa menjawabnya dengan mudah"

hening*

"Maafkan saya pak saya tidak bisa"

"Hem.. kenapa Kyungsoo bukankah seharusnya kamu merasa senang bisa mengakhiri sekolah ini lebih cepat,akan lebih bosan bukan jika kamu lama-lama berada di sekolah ini? "

"B-bukan begitu pak Saya hanya ingin merasakan kehidupan remaja yang normal seperti remaja lainnya.

Saya juga ingin bermain Volly di sekolah ini lebih lama lagi.. "

'Dan juga mengenal Jongin lebih lama lagi'

"Do Kyungsoo maafkan Saya tapi kamu tidak bisa bermain volly di sekolah ini,

club volly akan segera ditutup karena saya ingin menfokuskan Ekskul olahraga secara penuh ke Club Basket.

Kamu tahu sendiri bukan kalau sekolah ini terkenal akan tim basket nya yang handal, bahkan banyak murid yang mendaftar ke sekolah ini hanya karena ingin bergabung kedalam Club basket XOXO "

"Jadi..."

"APA! TIDAK BISA BEGITU PAK! "

Kyungsoo yang kesal mendengar penuturan pak kepala sekolah secara tidak sadar Kyungsoo telah membentaknya

'Oh tidak'

(~T_T~)

'Habisah riwayatku'

"M-M-MAAFKAN SAYA PAK INSUNG SAYA TIDAK BERMAKSUD MEMBENTAK ANDA MAAFKAN SAYA... MAAFKAN SAYA... "

Kyungsoo Meminta maaf kepada pak kepala sekolah dengan membungkukkan badannya membentuk sudut 90

Air mata telah berkumpul di pelupuk mata Kyungsoo bersiap untuk turun dan membentuk genangan air di pipinya

"Pak Saya ingin bermain bola Volly lebih lama lagi.

Saya ingin merasakan Suka duka bermain volly lebih lama lagi.

Jika saya cepat-cepat naik kelas,sama saja saya telah menyianyiakan tiga tahun saya yang seharusnya saya gunakan untuk melatih diri menjadi pemain bola volly profesional."

"Selama ini orang-orang melihat saya sebagai anak dari keluarga Do yang kaya Raya bukan sebagai diri saya sendiri DO KYUNGSOO!"

"Jadi saya mohon kepada anda Pak Insung izinkan saya untuk membuktikan bahwa Do Kyungsoo bukanlah anak manja dari keluarga Do yang kaya raya tetapi Do kyungsoo Pemain bola volly Profesional yang membawa Tim bola Volly SMA XOXO,menuju ke Turnamen tingkat Nasional."

'Tuhan aku mohon.. aku mohon.. '

"Yah Baiklah...Kalau Niatmu sudah mantap sampai seperti itu aku tidak bisa menolaknya lagi."

"Lagipula kamu adalah murid yang berprestasi disini apa salahnya menuruti permintaan seorang Bintang seperti dirimu"

Air mata Kyungsoo sudah benar-benar turun dari pelupuk matanya. Kyungsoo sangat senang selangkah lagi dia akan membuktikan bahwa dia bisa menjadi pemain volly profesional dengan usahanya sendiri.

"Hiks.. Hiks"

"Terimakasih banyak pak.. Terimakasih"

'Terimakasih Tuhan engkau telah mengabulkan do'a ku'

"Baiklah Kyungsoo Kau boleh keluar dari ruangan ini dan Istirahatlah di kantin, apa perlu mengantarmu?"

"Ah.. Tidak perlu pak insung terimakasih, Saya mohon undur diri"

"Sampai Jumpa Kyungsoo "

#Kantin Sekolah

Setiap hari adalah hari yang melelahkan bagi jongin banyak sekali sampah yang harus dibersihkan diseluruh tempat di sekolah ini.

Daun-daun terus berjatuhan dan a

Jongin harus menyapunya kembali.

Lagi, lagi dan lagi.

Hari ini Jongin telah membantu Bu Fanny untuk membuang sampah. Bu Fanny adalah orang yang sangat baik,Setiap hari Bu Fanny membuatkan ramyeon Spesial untuk Jongin setiap Jongin selesai membuang sampahnya.

"Bu Fanny saya sudah membuang sampahnya hehe.. "

"Ya ampun Kai...Terimakasih banyak yah... Maafkan aku yang hanya bisa membuatkan ramyeon Spesial untukmu Silahkan dinikmati..pilihlah tempat sesukamu"

"Ahaha terimakasih bu Fanny..

ramyeon Bu Fanny sudah lebih dari cukup untuk memuaskan cacing-cacing diperutku hehehe... "

"Ahahaha.. kau itu bisa saja jongin"

Slurrpp*

"Uhmmm...enak sekali"

Ah..

Jongin ingat kalau dia ingin bertemu dengan Kyungsoo.

Tapi dimana dia, bukankah saat ini sudah waktunya untuk istirahat.

"Bu saya pesan satu porsi kimchi spaghetti dan juga jus jeruk"

"Baiklah satu porsi kimchi spaghetti dan juga jus jeruk, sembari menunggu pesanannya silahkan memilih tempat duduk yang anda sukai"

"Baiklah terimakasih"

Mendengar suara seseorang ang dia kenal membuatnya berhenti memakan ramyeon sejenak untuk melihat kearah suara tersebut berasal

'bukankan itu kyungsoo'

'Sepertinya Kyungsoo sudah selesai memesan makanannya,

Aku harus segera memanggilnya'

"Kyungsoo... hai kemarilah duduklah disini"

Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

Blush*

"Ah.. ne"

Kyungsoo telah duduk di sebelah Jongin, Kyungsoo yang merasa gugup hanya berdiam saja ditempat duduknya sambil melirikkan matanya ke arah Jongin.

Suasana disekitar Jongin dan kyungsoo terasa berat dan canggung karena tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan.

Akhirnya jongin terlebih dahulu berbicara kepada Kyungsoo untuk mengakhiri suasana yang canggung.

"Ah...Kyungsoo maafkan aku soal yang tadi pagi aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu bersedih aku.. aku ingin berteman denganmu bukan karena kamu kaya sungguh! "

"Kamu terlihat sangat bersemangat untuk belajar Jump serve tadi pagi jadi aku rasa kamu adalah seseorang yang optimis dan pantang menyerah jadi... aku ingin berteman denganmu"

hening*

"Aku... aku tidak sedih sungguh aku hanya... *blush*

hanya... "

"Pesanannya sudah siap...Satu porsi Kimchi Spaghetti dan segelas jus jeruk. Silahkan dinikmati"

Setelah Pelayan pergi dari meja mereka, Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan mata yang sayu.

Kyungsoo senang,ternyata Jongin bukanlah seseorang yang Jahat seperti yang dia pikirkan.

Kyungsoo malu tapi kyungsoo ingin mengatakan yang sejujurnya kepada Jongin kalau dia tidak sedih tetapi senang karena melihat senyuman indahnya.

Kyungsoo berharap semoga tidak ada lagi yang menghianati dirinya, sudah cukup dia merasa sedih

"Jongin aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak tadi..

Aku tidak bersedih tapi aku merasa senang,karena bisa mendapatkan teman sebaik dirimu."

"Tapi kyungsoo tadi kamu menunduk dan tidak mengatakan apapun saat pergi jadi aku kira.. "

Kyungsoo menempelkan jarinya di bibir jongin sebentar untuk menghentikan perkataan Jongin dan menariknya kembali.

Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum kepada Jongin dengan semburat merah jambu di pipinya dan berusaha menjelaskan bahwa dia tidak apa-apa.

"Sudah aku bilang kan kalau aku tidak apa-apa. "

"Oh iya jongin mendengar penjalasanmu tadi pagi sepertinya kamu benar-benar menguasai Jump serve.

Maukah kamu mengajariku cara melakukannya "

Loading

1

2

3

Blush*

(*O_o*)

"Ah.. Tentu saja"

TBC.

Wehehe Eh.. Ada Virus pake nongol segala :v.

Di SMA XOXO sistem belajar mengajarnya menggunakan sistem yang sama kayak di Indonesia yah soalnya saya nggak ngerti sistem belajar di Korea kaya gimana ~_~

Terimakasih untuk para reader udah membaca cerita saya yang pasaran dan amburadul kayak gini.

Sampai jumpa di Chap berikutnya dah.. ~O~


	3. 3

Cast: KAISOO

Warning: TYPO,YAOI, Mpreg, PEDO,HURT,alur berantakan,NC,kekerasan,DLL...

HOMOPOBIC NGACIR SANAA...

Rating:M

"Cerita ini murni hasil imajinasi saya dan sedikit terinspirasi dari Anime Haikyuu! tetapi plot nya sangat berbeda"

ket:

"………" berarti pengucapan secara langsung

'...' berarti pengucapan dalam hati

HAPPY READING

Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum kepada Jongin dengan semburat merah jambu di pipinya dan berusaha menjelaskan bahwa dia tidak apa-apa.

"Sudah aku bilang kan kalau aku tidak apa-apa. "

"Oh iya jongin mendengar penjalasanmu tadi pagi sepertinya kamu benar-benar menguasai Jump serve.

Maukah kamu mengajariku cara melakukannya "

Loading

1

2

3

Blush*

(*O_o*)

"Ah.. Tentu saja"

"Mmm.. jongin pulang nanti ayo kita pulang bersama.Aku ingin tau tempat tinggalmu dimana,aku ingn ke rumahmu boleh kan?"

"Nanti aku juga akan menunjukkan tempat tinggalku kepadamu"

Jongin tidak setuju dengan permintaan Kyungsoo.

Jongin rasa dia hanyalah seorang pria yang miskin, dia tinggal di Gereja yang sekaligus dijadikan panti asuhan, Rumah mereka Kecil.Jongin pikir Kyungsoo yang notabene adalah "Seseorang yang Kaya Raya" tidak akan betah berlama-lama berada di Gereja tempat tinggalnya

Tetapi pikiran Jongin buyar saat melihat Kyungsoo yang semakin memelas dan terus membujuk Jongin agar dibolehkan pulang bersamanya.

"Ayolah Jongin aku mohon.

Aku ingin lebih mengenal dirimu jongin. Kamu adalah satu-satunya temanku disini,aku hanya bisa mempercayaimu saja"

"Aku Kesepian dirumah jadi aku rasa kalau aku... lebih baik dirumahmu saja"

Kyungsoo memohon dengan wajah yang sangat memelas.

Jongin tidak tahan melihatnya,Jongin hanya bisa menuruti kemauan Kyungsoo saja.

"Baiklah kyungsoo, tetapi tolong jangan kaget saat tau Rumahku nanti, dan juga rumahku itu sangat jauh kau tahu"

"Terimakasih...Jongin Yooshh...Baiklah temani aku beli sesuatu dulu untuk nanti aku berikan ke eomma mu.

aku akan meminta pak sopir untuk menjemput kita"

"Eh... kamu tidak perlu membawa apa-apa Kyungsoo, itu merepotkan. Lagipula aku itu mengendarai sepeda ke sini jadi aku tidak bisa mening- "

"Sudahlah Jongin nanti aku akan memasakkan makanan yang enak untukmu, aku juga akan membelikan baju yang Bagus. Kamu tidak boleh menolaknya"

"Tolong jongin... "

Puppy eyes mode ON*

'ahh... kalau begini bagaimana bisa aku menolak'

#Ramanana plaza

"Aku mau beli baju ini, ini... lalu ini ah itu juga aku akan membelikannya untuk eomma mu.Jongin eomma mu itu langsing atau gemuk?

katakan aku akan membelikannya baju"

"Emm... Kyungsoo kamu tidak perlu membeli banyak barang seperti itu..

sudah cukup sembako itu saja.bukankah itu hanya membuang-buang uang saja"

"Bagaimana jika aku memaksa? Ne.. seperti apa eomma mu itu"

"Eomma ya? enggg... "

"Eomma itu orangnya baik. Tubuhnya mungil tetapi berisi, wajahnya sangatlah cantik.Ibuku itu bagaikan malaikat"

Jongin mengatakannya dengan pandangan yang menerawang, membayangkan eloknya rupa eommanya itu

lalu Jongin kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kyungsoo lalu...

"Tapi eomma sudah di surga.

aku punya Bapa, Sister Lilly, Baekhyun, dan adik-adikku.

Tante Yoona dan Bu Fanny juga baik padaku."

hening*

Kyungsoo terkejut setelah mendengar perkataan jongin

Kyungsoo merasa bersalah dan ingin meminta maaf kepada Jongin, tetapi sebelum Kyungsoo mengeluarkan suaranya Jongin sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu.

"a-a.. "

"Meskipun begitu aku tidak bersedih. Lagipula mereka semua sudah menganggapku sebagai keluarga dan aku juga menganggap mereka sebagai keluargaku sendiri."

"Ah dan sekarang ada kamu juga. Kalian sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku"

"Eh A-aku juga.. ?"

"Ne.. Ummm.. Kalau di ingat-ingat eomma itu sangat mirip denganmu. Jadi...aku merasa kalau eomma sedang berada di sini, disampingku"

Blush*

'Jongin itu apa-apaan, aku mirip eommanya?'

"Hem kenapa Kyungsoo,ada yang salah?"

Jongin mengatakannya dengan pandangan (O_O)...Polos?

"J-jongin kamu itu apa apaan, aku bukan wanita"

plak plak plak*

"Kenapa memukulku aku kan bicara jujur"

(O_O)?

Setelah Kyungsoo puas memukul Jongin, Kyungsoo pun menghentikan pukulannya.

Kyungsoo memilih beberapa pakaian wanita yang casual.Lalu Setelah itu Kyungsoo menarik Jongin untuk segera ke kasir untuk segera membayar baju yang telah dipilihnya.

"Tunggu Kyungsoo hei!

kan sudah aku bilang kamu tidak perlu membeli baju Hei!"

"Hem...aku ingin membelikannya untuk sister Lilly, dia pasti sangat senang bukan?"

"Em.. Ne"

"Ah.. iya tadi kamu bilang kamu punya adik bukan? Ayo kita belikan mainan yang banyak untuk mereka"

#SMP kristen Shelter of maria- kantin sekolah

Terlihat seorang remaja yang sedang duduk di kursi kantin sambil berceloteh ria, Baekhyun namanya.

Baekhyun terlihat sangat kalut dan gusar karena menghawatirkan Jongin, seseorang yang sudah dianggapnya kakak itu.

Baekhyun ingin membuat kakaknya bersekolah lagi dan bisa bermain Volly lagi ,tetapi banyak sekali halangan yang menghambat keinginan nya itu.

Selama ini Jongin selalu menderita demi membahagiakan keluarganya. Baekhyun tidak bisa hanya melihat begitu saja, dia juga ingin membalas segala kebaikan Jongin. Baekhyun harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Hah... bosann... "

"Saat ini Jongin sedang apa ya..?"

"Aku ingin Jongin kembali sekolah tapi bagaimana?"

"Baekhyun bodoh! andai saja kamu pintar pasti bisa dapat beasiswa di sini,Haaahh..padahal aku tidak mau merepotkan"

Baekhyun terus bergumam tanpa menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang mendekatinya, yang ternyata adalah sahabatnya sendiri

"Hei Baekhiee, kenapa kamu terlihat kalut seperti itu apa ada masalah? "

"Ah... Rose aku tidak apa-apa,tidak ada masalah"

"Hei Ceritakan saja masalahmu,kalau dipendam saja nanti kamu semakin merasa sakit, Kita ini sahabat bukan? atau jangan-jangan selama ini kamu tidak menganggapku sahabat sampai-sampai kamu memendam masalahmu sendiri? "

"Ah bukan begitu Rose.. aku hanya..."

"Kalau begitu ceritakan kepadaku, ingat kalau kita ini sahabat"

Baekhyun memikirkan perkataan Rose,haruskah ia menceritakan semua masalahnya? apakah Rose bisa membantu nya?

"Em.. Kau tau kan Rose aku memiliki kakak laki-laki di gereja yang setiap hari bekarja di SMA XoXo dan di toko tante Yonna"

"Em.. oh iya aku tau kakakmu yg berkulit coklat itu kan? "

"Ah iya itu dia kakakku dia bernama Jongin, em.. seharusnya saat ini dia sekolah di SMA kelas 3 saat ini tetapi

dia berhenti sekolah sejak tiga tahun lalu dan bekerja untuk membiayai perawatan Bapa di rumah sakit, membiayai sekolahku dan anak-anak di gereja, juga untuk membiayai kubutuhkan kita sehari-hari.

Aku ingin membantunya aku tidak ingin merepotkannya.

Aku sudah pasti tidak akan diterima bekerja dimanapun aku masih berumur 15 tahun .Aku harus bagaimana? "

"Ah..Kalau hanya itu sih aku bisa membantumu, kebetulan ada temanku sedang mencari seseorang untuk bekerja di tempatnya. Bayarannya cukup tinggi dan jika kamu beruntung kamu bisa mendapat bonus"

"Benarkah Rose? apa tempat itu menerima remaja sepertiku? "

"Tentu saja bahkan semakin muda umurmu semakin tinggi bayarannya"

"Memang apa pekerjaannya?"

"Kemarilah Baek"

bisik bisik*

"Apa Rose? kenapa kamu bermain rahasia begitu aku ingin tau pekerjaan ku"

"Maafkan aku baek tapi itu persyaratan nya.Kamu akan mengetahui pekerjaanmu nanti"

"18.000.000 won baekhiee satu malam"

18.000.000 Won setara dengan Rp.20.000.000*

"B-baiklah kapan aku akan memulai pekerjaan ku? "

"Besok malam Jam 9 aku akan datang ke gereja untuk menjemputmu, bersiaplah pakailah pakaian terbaikmu, kamu harus berpenampilan tampan ingat itu"

"Baiklah"

"Sudah deal bukan baek?"

"Deal"

Teeet teet teet*

"Ah Rose sudah bel masuk aku akan kembali ke kelas, Sampai jumpa nanti "

"Sampai jumpa Baekhiee"

hening*

"Khekhekhe.."

"Ahahahahaha.."

Smirk*

"Dasar pria bodoh"

#Mobil Kyungsoo

Setelah membeli berbagai barang di Ramanana plaza tadi Jongin dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk langsung pergi ke gereja

"Jongin gerejanya masih jauh? "

"Tidak kita hampir sampai, lihatlah itu Kyungsoo"

Jongin mengatakannya sambil menunjuk ke arah gereja dan Secara otomatis Kyungsoo menolehkan pandangannya ke arah tersebut.

Kyungsoo merasa sangat tertarik hingga tidak sadar dia tertawa dengan sangat menggemaskan.

Ah..kenapa pipinya harus memerah, Itu membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin imut saja. kenapa Kyungsoo suka sekali membuat pipinya memerah?

Dasar Cimol Balado

"Wah.. kamu tinggal disini Jongin? "

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

Pemandangan yang pertamakali di lihat oleh kyungsoo saat menginjakkan kaki ditempat ini adalah anak-anak kecil yang bermain, berlarian,dan sebagian lagi menyiram bunga di depan gereja.

Disamping gereja, terdapat lahan luas yang digunakan anak-anak untuk bermain volly.

Melihat Pemandangan tersebut seketika membuat perasaan Kyungsoo Senang, Anak-anak memancarkan aura yang cerah sehingga menciptakan atmosfer menyenangkan. Kyungsoo seakan ikut merasakan kebahagiaan mereka dikarenakan atmosfer tersebut.

"Jongin Anak-anak itu bermain volly, mereka sangatlah menggemaskan"

Anak-anak yang sebelumnya melakukan berbagai kegiatan pun terhenti saat mereka sadar bahwa ada mobil yang sedang terparkir di halaman gereja dan didepannya ada kakak Jongin nya yang sedang berdiri dengan orang asing dan setelah itu mereka serentak berlari kearah Jongin dan Kyungsoo berada.

"Yey..Kak Jongin Cudah Celecai bekelja ya?"

(Yey..Kak Jongin Sudah selesai bekerja ya?)

"Ah Hei Jonah tentu saja kakak sudah selesai bekerja, kalau belum selesai tentu saja kakak tidak pulang"

"Oppa Jongin ...Oppa jongin nana tadi bisa melakukan Smash"

"Jongin Hyung nanti ayo main Volly..."

"Hyung tadi di sekolah andi menang main futsal dan mencetak 3 Gol oh... "

Blablablabla*

"Kak Jongin, kakak yang bulat itu siapa?"

1

2

3

'Ehh.. kakak bulat'

"Hei aku bukan kakak bulat dasar anak kecil.. huft ( 3 ) "

"Ahahaha kakak bulat? Cyrus tidak boleh begitu dia itu bukan kakak bulat. Namanya Kyungsoo"

"Tapi dia kan bulat kak Jongin"

"Cyrus tidak boleh seperti itu cepat minta maaf!"

"Umm..(ˋ︿ˊ)Cyrus gak mau! kakak itu kan emang bulat."

Setelah mengatakan bahwa dia tidak mau meminta maaf kepada Kyungsoo, Cyrus langsung berlari masuk kedalam Rumah tepat disamping Gereja.

Jongin tertawa melihat Cyrus yang marah, menurut Jongin anak-anak itu sangatlah imut. walau terkadang manja dan bandel Jongin sangat suka anak-anak.

"Jongin apa dia tidak apa-apa? "

"Hemm?... "

"Well, Kyungsoo dia sangat suka tteokbokki, kamu bilang akan memasakkan kita makanan yang enak bukan jika kamu sudah sampai disini. Kamu pasti sudah tahu apa yang harus kamu lakukan"

"Eoh...? "

#TBC

Huft... akhirnya ada kesempatan buat ngelanjutin ini ffn ().

Sibuk banget huft

Makasih buat Readers yang sudah bersedia membaca, vote review.

berkat kalian Author semangat nih buat ngelanjutinnya * love you.

JUMPA LAGI DI CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA (ω)


	4. 4

cast: KAISOO

Warning: TYPO,YAOI, Mpreg, PEDO,HURT,alur berantakan,NC,kekerasan,DLL...

HOMOPOBIC NGACIR SANAA...

Rating:M

"Cerita ini murni hasil imajinasi saya dan sedikit terinspirasi dari Anime Haikyuu! tetapi plot nya sangat berbeda"

ket:

"………" berarti pengucapan secara langsung

'...' berarti pengucapan dalam hati

HAPPY READING

Jongin tertawa melihat Cyrus yang marah, menurut Jongin anak-anak itu sangatlah imut. walau terkadang manja dan bandel Jongin sangat suka anak-anak.

"Jongin apa dia tidak apa-apa? "

"Hemm?... "

"Well, Kyungsoo dia sangat suka tteokbokki, kamu bilang akan memasakkan kita makanan yang enak bukan jika kamu sudah sampai disini. Kamu pasti sudah tahu apa yang harus kamu lakukan"

"Eoh...? "

mendengar perkataan Jongin,Kyungsoo merasa bingung tetapi tak lama kemudian Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

Setelah Kyungsoo sudah mengerti apa yang harus dia lakukan, Kyungsoo mengajak Jongin masuk kedalam Rumah disamping Gereja yang dijadikan Panti Asuhan.

"Yah Jongin,kamu mau membiarkan ku berdiri saja disini atau mengajakku masuk kedalam?

" Oh.. maafkan aku Kyungsoo aku lupa hehehe. Baiklah ayo kita masuk! "

Sesampainya di dalam Panti, Jongin mempersilahkan Kyungsoo untuk duduk di kasur tipis yang telah tertata rapi di ruang tamu.

"Kyungsoo kita tidak memiliki kursi, kita hanya punya kasur tipis ini untuk diduduki, jadi kuharap kamu nyaman dan betah berada disini"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum sebagai tanda bahwa dia akan betah berada disini.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memanggil sister lilly dan anak-anak kesini. Aku akan memperkenalkan mereka kepadamu"

"Baiklah Jongin, cepat ya.. "

Setelah dirasa bahwa Jongin sudah menghilang dari pandangannya, Mata Kyungsoo menjelajahi setiap sudut dinding ruang tamu.

Dinding itu terlihat kusam, lapuk dan sebagiannya sudah retak.

Di dinding itu berhias Dua puluh foto berbingkai sederhana yang merupakan potret kebersamaan Jongin bersama seluruh keluarganya di panti asuhan ini.

Di sekian jumlah foto yang terpajang di dinding ruang tamu, ada satu foto yang menarik perhatian Kyungsoo.

Di foto itu terlihat Jongin sedang berdiri dan diapit oleh dua orang wanita, Jongin terlihat sangat muda disana.

Wanita yang berada disebelah kanan Jongin memakai pakaian biarawati dan wanita yang berada di sebelah kiri Jongin memakai pakaian yang casual dan duduk di Kursi roda.

Kyungsoo merasa bahwa wanita yang duduk di kursi roda itu memancarkan aura yang cantik, kuat, dan mendominasi.

Tetapi ada yang salah dengan pandangan wanita tersebut.

wanita itu tersenyum,tetapi memiliki sorot mata yang palsu.

Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya siapa dia? kenapa sejak tadi dia tidak melihat wanita itu?

Karena rasa penasaran Kyungsoo dengan wanita berkursi roda tersebut membuat Kyungsoo terus menatap foto itu tanpa sadar bahwa Jongin sudah selesai memanggil seluruh penghuni panti yang saat ini sedang membersihkan diri.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo tinggal menunggu mereka selesai membersihkan diri dan berkumpul di ruang tamu.

"Kyungsoo ada apa? kenapa kau terus memandangi foto itu?"

"Jongin wanita itu.. "

"Hem..aku tahu siapa yang kamu maksud, wanita yang berkursi roda itu kan?"

"I-iya.. "

"Hem dia tidak tinggal disini, tetapi setiap minggu dia akan kesini untuk berdo'a ke Gereja dan mengunjungi kita di Panti ini.

Pertamakali aku bertemu dengan nya saat itu dia baru pindah ke kota busan.

Dia tersesat saat berjalan-jalan melihat pemandangan disini dan aku menolongnya.

Dia tinggal disini selama beberapa minggu dan dalam waktu beberapa minggu itu kita dekat dan menjadi teman baik."

Kyungsoo mendengarkan cerita Jongin dengan wajah datar dan disertai dengan perasaan yang campur aduk.

"Yah...Kyungsoo wajar saja kalau kamu penasaran padanya, walaupun dia itu lumpuh tapi dia itu sangat cantik, pintar, baik, dan penyayang. dia juga pandai bernyanyi. hem seperti ibuku dia... "

"Kamu bilang aku yang mirip ibumu! "

Secara reflek Kyungsoo mengatakannya dengan nada yang keras.

"Eoh Apa?"

"Tidak Jadi"

'Aduh apa aku salah ngomong ya? '

Jongin berkata sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang dirasa tidak gatal.

Mendengar perkataan Jongin tersebut membuat Kyungsoo sedih dan pesimis. Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya dan mengepalkan kedua tangan miliknya yang berada diatas paha.

'Apa yang sudah kamu pikirkan Kyungsoo'

'Jongin hanya mengatakan hal yang sepele tapi mengapa? '

Jongin yang sebelumnya memasang wajah yang bodoh, kini wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih.

Jongin merasa bahwa ia serba salah, baru berumur sebiji jagung pertemanan mereka tetapi Jongin sudah sering membuat Kyungsoo merasa sedih.

Entah datang dari mana pemikiran Jongin tetapi saat ini dia ingin memandang wajah kyungsoo.

Jongin menurunkan tangan yang sebelumnya telah digunakan untuk menggaruk kepalanya dan Jongin menggunakannya untuk memegang wajah kyungsoo.

Kedua tangan Jongin menangkup wajah Kyungsoo, kedua ibu jari jongin mengelus pipi Kyungsoo.

Mata mereka beratapan.

Mulut mereka tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Perlakuan Jongin tersebut membuat Kyungsoo mengingat Ayahnya.

Tidak tidak! bahkan Ayahnya tidak pernah memperlakukannya sampai seintim ini.

Kyungsoo hampir menangis, tetapi ia tidak menginginkan nya.

Dia merasa bahwa dirinya seperti anak kecil yang manja.

Hanya karena masalah sepele seperti ini Kyungsoo membesar-besarkannya.

Kyungsoo membalas memegang tangan Jongin yang berada di pipinya dan Kyungsoo memejamkan mata nya.

Posisi mereka saat ini membuat Kyungsoo berdebar-debar.

Moment seperti ini sangatlah berharga bagi seorang Kyungsoo yang kesepian dan haus akan kasih sayang.

kyungsoo semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangan nya pada tangan Jongin.

"Kyungsoo maafkan aku.

Aku... tidak tahu apa yang kamu inginkan tapi aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan mu."

"Aku selalu ada untukmu"

deg deg* deg deg*

"Kita ini sahabat kan Kyungsoo?"

DEG*

"Jongin Hyung Hap"

"Huaahh..."

Jongin terlonjak kaget dan melepaskan tangan nya dari Kyungsoo karena tiba-tiba saja Jonah mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Jongin.

Kyungsoo yang juga merasa kaget hanya terdiam seperti patung.

Mereka terlalu terbawa suasana hingga tidak sadar jika seluruh anggota panti asuhan sudah berkumpul.

"Jonah kesini kamu yah kak Jongin akan memakanmu Raarhh... "

"Aniya... hyung Ani... hahahaha... "

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam melihat interaksi antara Jongin dan Jonah karena dia masih memikirkan kejadian tadi.Tetapi pikirkan Kyungsoo buyar saat Siter Lilly mengajak berkenalan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Nama Saya Sister Lilly, Saya adalah biarawati disini,Kalau diperkenankan bolehkah saya tahu siapa nama Anda? "

Tanya Sister Lilly dengan suara yang lembut Khas miliknya.

Mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan dengan lembut kepadanya membuat Kyungsoo menjawabnya dengan lembut pula.

"Nama saya Do Kyungsoo, Sister Lilly terlihat lebih tua dari saya,tidak perlu memakai bahasa formal seperti itu"

Seperti biasa, orang-orang akan terkejut setiap mendengar marga Do. Kyungsoo tahu akan hal itu.

"Ah. Sister Saya tahu apa yang ada dipikirkan anda saat ini.Perlakukan saya seperti orang biasa, karena saya tidak suka diperlukan secara berlebihan. "

Sister Lilly tersenyum mendengarnya.

Sister Lilly sangat senang ada seseorang Berharta yang tidak sombong seperti Kyungsoo.

"Ah...Baiklah Kyungsoo aku akan memperlakukan kamu seperti biasa dan kamu juga harus memperlakukan aku seperti biasa anggaplah aku seperti temanmu OK"

Jongin terbengong melihat Sister Lilly yang berkata lembut kepada Kyungsoo.

"Sister Lilly kamu gak usah sok cantik gitu, biasanya juga garangnya minta ampun"

Bletak*

"Aw... Sakitt! "

"Dasar Hitam bodoh rasakan! "

Kyungsoo tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat mereka yang sangat akrab, Kyungsoo sepertinya akan sangat betah berlama-lama disini.

"Sister Lilly aku membawa banyak barang tadi aku membelinya bersama Jongin aku akan memberikannya ke anak-anak disini sekalian aku ingin berkenalan dengan mereka,boleh kan?"

"Tentu saja Kyungsoo Tunggulah sebentar"

"Anak-anak kemari sayang, ada yang ingin berkenalan dengan kalian"

"Eoh? kak baekhyun kemana dia sudah pulang kan?"

"Ne.. Sister dia ada di kamar sejak dia pulang sekolah"

Jawab Nana.

Mendengar Jawaban Nana Sister Lilly terheran,tidak biasanya di waktu seperti ini Baekhyun mengurung diri di kamarnya.

"Tunggu sebentar ya anak-anak, Sister Lilly memanggil kak Baekhyun dulu. Jongin kenalkan mereka dulu kepada Kyungsoo aku akan memanggil Baekhyun dulu sebentar"

"Baiklah"

#Kamar Baekhyun Jongin. Selain kita gak boleh masuk

Berikut yang tertulis di pintu kamar yang berada di depannya saat ini.

Pintu lapuk, kamar sempit sudah menjadi pemandangan yang biasa di mata Sister Lilly.

Karena tidak ingin membuang banyak waktu langsung saja Sister Lilly mengetuk pintu dan memanggil nama Baekhyun.

Tok tok tok*

"Baekhyun..., Baekhyun keluarlah ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu"

Baekhyun yang sejak tadi melamun sambil memegang handphone nya,terkaget mendengar panggilan sister Lilly.

Dengan gelagapan baekhyun menjawab panggilan tersebut.

Baekhyun memasukkan handphone nya ke saku celananya dan dengan cepat ia membukakan pintu untuk Sister Lilly.

"I-iya Sister aku segera kesana"

Kriet*

"Ne Ada apa Sister? "

"Baekhyun ada seseorang yang ingin berkenalan dengan kita semua, ayo ke ruang tamu"

"Berkenalan dengan kita? siapa dia? "

"Hem...Tanyakan saja sendiri kepadanya "

#Ruang tamu

Baekhyun sudah sampai di ruang tamu,Baekhyun senang melihat adik-adiknya berkumpul dan tertawa bersama orang asing itu. Siapa dia?

"Ah Baekhyun kau sudah disini perkenalkan, dia temanku Kyungsoo "

"H-hai namaku Do Kyungsoo "

"A-apa Do?,Maafkan saya..tuan Do perkenalkan nama saya Baekhyun senang berkenalan dengan anda"

Baekhyun memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkukkan badannya, tapi ia menegakkan tubuhnya kembali saat kepalanya dipukul oleh Kyungsoo.

Plak*

"Aw... sakit"

"Dasar bodoh panggil aku Kyungsoo saja tidak usah formal atau aku akan memukulmu lagi"

"Eoh.. B-Baiklah Kyungsoo "

"Begitu kan lebih baik, ini untukmu "

Kyungsoo memberikan sebuah paperbag kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkejut saat membukanya.

"Apa ini?"

"Wah bajunya sangat bagus? kamu memberikannya untuk ku? benarkah? "

"Iya apa kamu senang? "

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda bahwa ia menyetujui nya

"Apa kalian sudah makan? aku akan membuatkan makanan untuk kalian, dan tteokbokki untuk Cyrus"

Kyungsoo sedikit menekankan perkataannya dan melirik ke arah Cyrus, Cryrus yang asyik dengan mainan nya itu berhenti dan menyedekapkan tangannya di dada.

"Cyrus masih marah loh huftt"

Melihat Cyrus yang marah seperti itu membuat Kyungsoo gemas dan menarik tangan Cyrus dan memintanya untuk mengantar Kyungsoo ke dapur.

"Ayo Cyrus antar Kak Kyungsoo ke dapur dan ayo kita buat tteokbokki yang enak"

Gengsi Cyrus perlahan menghilang lalu akhirnya Cyrus mengantarkan Kyungsoo ke dapur dan disusul oleh Baekhyun dan Sister Lilly.

#Dapur

"Baekhyun kamu kesini? kamu bisa memasak?"

"Hem? Dulunya aku memang sangat buruk dalam memasak tapi ditengah keadaan ku yang seperti ini aku harus beradaptasi. tidak selamanya aku harus bergantung kepada Bapa dan yang lainnya. Aku juga ingin mandiri walau hanya dibeberapa hal"

Baekhyun mengatakannya sambil menyiapkan bahan-bahan yang di butuhkan.

Disaat Baekhyun mencuci bahan-bahan tersebut handphone miliknya berbunyi dan dengan cepat Baekhyun membuka handphone nya.

Tertera nama Rose Saat handphonenya dibuka, dengan segera Baekhyun mengangkat telponnya.

"Hallo Rose ada apa? "

"Baekhyun bisa kamu ke rumahku sekarang juga?Temanku tidak sabar bertemu denganmu dan dia ingin agar kamu bekerja di tempatnya saat ini juga"

"Apa?Rose saat ini aku sedang ada tamu aku..."

"Baekhyun tapi dia ingin bertemu denganmu sekarang, dia akan marah jika keinginannya tidak segera dituruti"

"Baiklah aku akan siap-siap dulu"

"Ingat Baekhyun kamu harus berpenampilan dengan sangat tampan,cepatlah kesini Okay"

"Baiklah aku akan segera kesana"

"Huufft"

TBC.

Yey Sudah lanjut nih..

Author sangat tahu betapa hancurnya tulisan Author.

Author mah cuma bisa baca cerita Bagus tapi gak bisa kalau buat nulisnya, tapi yah daripada idenya ada dikepala terus hilang gitu aja.

walau hanya beberapa yang baca dan hanya satu orang saja yang review saya sudah sangat senang dan ngucapin terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya.

See U next Chapter o(o)


	5. Chapter 5

cast: KAISOO

Warning: TYPO,YAOI, Mpreg, PEDO,HURT,alur berantakan,NC,kekerasan,DLL...

HOMOPOBIC NGACIR SANAA...

Rating:M

"Cerita ini murni hasil imajinasi saya dan sedikit terinspirasi dari Anime Haikyuu! tetapi plot nya sangat berbeda"

ket:

"………" berarti pengucapan secara langsung

'...' berarti pengucapan dalam hati

HAPPY READING

"Baekhyun bisa kamu ke rumahku sekarang juga?Temanku tidak sabar bertemu denganmu dan dia ingin agar kamu bekerja di tempatnya saat ini juga"

"Apa?Rose saat ini aku sedang ada tamu aku..."

"Baekhyun tapi dia ingin bertemu denganmu sekarang, dia akan marah jika keinginannya tidak segera dituruti"

"Baiklah aku akan siap-siap dulu"

"Ingat Baekhyun kamu harus berpenampilan dengan sangat tampan,cepatlah kesini Okay"

"Baiklah aku akan segera kesana"

"Haaah..."

Setelah Baekhyun menerima telfon tersebut,Baekhyun degan segera meminta izin kepada Sister Lilly dan yang lainnya untuk ke rumah Rose dengan alasan karena ingin mengerjakan PR bersama.Sister Lilly dan yang lainnya sama sekali tidak menaruh curiga kepada Baekhyun, karena dengan senyum manis yang bertengger di bibirnya saat ini Baekhyun menutupi emosinya yang sedang berkecamuk di dalam hatinya.

"Unm..Sister Lilly bolehkah aku ke rumah Rose?"

Pinta Baekhyun kepada Sister Lilly.

Sister Lilly hanya mengerutkan kening nya, buat apa Baekhyun main-main ke rumah Rose Sore-sore begini? bukan seperti Baekhyun yang biasanya.

"Buat apa kamu main-main ke rumah Rose sore-sore begini Baekhyun?" Tanya Sister Lilly kepada Baekhyun.

"Aku tadi lupa kalau aku belum mengerjakan PR ku dan juga ada materi yang tidak aku mengerti jadi aku ingin mengerjakannya dengan Rose karena sepertinya Rose bisa membantuku mengerjakan PR Sister"

Pintar, pintar sekali.Baekhyun dengan lancar menjawab pertanyaan dari Sister Lilly walaupun jawaban tersebut penuh dengan kebohongan.Baekhyun bisa melakukan ini semua dikarenakan tekadnya yang sudah bulat, Ia bertekad bahwa selamanya Ia tidak akan merepotkan Jongin,tidak selamanya Ia akan menjadi seorang laki-laki yang manja.

"Baiklah..tapi jangan lama-lama Baekhyun"

"Unm..Tapi aku tidak berjanji Sister karena PR ku itu banyak sekali"

Sister Lilly memandang Baekhyun sejenak dan berpikir, Baekhyun terlihat aneh saat ini, biasanya jika Baekhyun bermain ke rumah temannya dan Ia menyuruh Baekhyun untuk tidak bermain terlalu lama, Baekhyun dengan cepat akan menjawab 'iya Sister aku tidak akan lama'

Akan tetapi tidak dengan hari ini.Segera Sister Lilly menampik apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan dan memilih untuk mengabaikannya.Baekhyun dia masih remaja pastinya Ia ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-teman nya.

Akhirnya Sister Lilly benar-benar mengizinkan Baekhyun untuk pergi ke rumah Rose.

"Baiklah jaga dirimu ya"

"Ne tentu saja Sister"

#Di depan Rumah Rose

Baekhyun telah sampai di rumah Rose.Baekhyun merasa gugup dan juga senang, Ia akan segera mendapatkan pekerjaan dan dengan segera ia akan merubah nasib keluarganya menjadi lebih baik.Baekhyun mengambil nafas dan menghembuskan perlahan untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

Setelah itu Baekhyun memencet Bel yang berada di sebelah pintu yang berada di hadapan nya saat ini

Ting tong ting tong*

Kriet*

Tak lama setelah Baekhyun memencet bel,Rose telah membukakan pintu rumahnya untuk Baekhyun.Rose meneliti seluruh penampilan Baekhyun tanpa cela.Rose menyentuh rambut Baekhyun,terasa sangat halus dan Wow meskipun dengan rambut yang hitam alami,Baekhyun terlihat sangat manis, tapi tunggu sepertinya ada yang belum di check olehnya. Oh iya..

"Baekhyun apa tadi kamu benar-benar mempersiapkan penampilanmu,apa kamu sudah ke salon?"

Tanya Rose.Baekhyun bingung kenapa ia harus ke salon,memangnya apa pekerjaan Baekhyun yang sebenarnya?.Karena dirinya yang bingung Baekhyun pun bertanya kepada Rose.

"Kenapa harus ke Salon Rose?,aku tidak punya uang untuk itu"

Rose hanya menganggukkan kepalanya memaklumi keadaan Baekhyun saat ini,lagipula walaupun tidak ke salon penampilan Baekhyun tetaplah mempesona.

"Tidak apa-apa Baekhyun,walau kamu tidak ke salon kamu sudah tampan.Baiklah ayo kita segera ke rumah temanku"

"Baiklah Rose"

#Rumah Teman Rose

Baekhyun heran,Rumah yang berada di hadapannya saat ini bukanlah apartemen berkelas ataupun Mansion yang megah,tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasi nya. Baekhyun hanya memiringkan kepalanya dan memandang ke Rose seolah-olah Bertanya,"Hei apa kamu bercanda?" Sebagai balasan Rose hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum manis.

"Tidak apa-apa Baek ayo kita kesana"

Ajak Rose.Baekhyun hanya pasrah dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti Rose.

'ting tong ting tong'

Rose memencet bel rumah itu, tak lama kemudian keluarlah seorang Pria yang menyambut kedatangan mereka, Pria ini memiliki postur tubuh yang tinggi dan atletis dengan wajah Tampan miliknya yang berhiaskan cipratan noda merah.

Baekhyun mengernyit,ada apa dengan wajah pria di depannya ini,bukannya jelek hanya saja kenapa wajah pria itu dipenuhi noda merah?, tetapi Kernyitan di wajah Baekhyun seketika hilang dan berganti dengan wajah bersemu merah saat melihat senyuman Pria itu,manis dan menghangatkan.Dengan Cepat Pria itu mempersilakan Rose dan Baekhyun masuk kedalam rumah miliknya.

"Masuklah.Rumahku masih berantakan aku tidak sempat membereskan alat lukisku."

Ah..terjawab sudah pernyataan Baekhyun,ternyata noda merah yang memenuhi wajah pria itu adalah cat yang digunakan untuk melukis lukisan yang ada di depannya ini.Wajah Baekhyun menyiratkan kekaguman yang amat sangat saat ia melihat lukisan pria itu.lukisan pria ini benar-benar indah walaupun terlihat menyeramkan tetapi nilai artistik lukisan inilah yang lebih mendominasi.

Di dalam lukisan tersebut terlihat seorang wanita seksi yang sedang duduk dengan posisi yang sensual diatas singgasana semi transparan berhiaskan mawar hitam,wanita itu memakai selembar kain berwarna merah pekat yang hanya bisa menutupi Payudara dan bagian kewanitaannya saja.Wajah elok wanita di dalam lukisan tersebut hanya tergambarkan separuh,dan separuhnya lagi adalah wajah tengkorak.Tatapan wanita itu kosong seakan ia hanyalah sebuah boneka..atau mungkin memang Boneka?.

Tapi tunggu..Baekhyun seperti mengenal wanita yang ada didalam lukisan pria itu,ya tentu saja wanita itu sangat Mirip dengan dirinya.

Baekhyun terus memperhatikan lukisan itu hingga tanpa sadar ia mengabaikan penggilan Rose.

"Ano..."

"Baek.."

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun terperanjat mendengar panggilan Rose yang bahkan mampu merusak gendang telinganya.Dengan segera Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya menghadap Rose dan Pria itu.Baekhyun Sadar ternyata ia mengabaikan mereka sejak tadi.Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali untuk meminta maaf kepada Pria itu.

"M-maafkan saya Tuan"

"Ah Tidak papa...bangunlah"

Pria itu diam sejenak,Mata tajamnya dengan perlahan menjelajahi seluruh bagian tubuh Baekhyun.Setelah puas,Pria itu menyuruh Baekhyun untuk mendekat Ke arah nya,Baekhyun menurutinya dan ia pun memulai untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Um..Nama saya Baekhyun"

Baekhyun menjulurkan tangannya kepada Pria itu.Pria itu membalas juluran tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya lembut .

"Namaku Park Chanyeol"

Baekhyun sedikit gemetar,tangan Pria yang ternyata bernama Chanyeol itu terasa sangat hangat, sensasi hangat tersebut serasa menyengat kulitnya, sengatan itu menjalar hingga ke seluruh tubuhnya dan seketika membuatnya kaku.Pipi Baekhyun yang semula berwarna merah jambu kini berubah menjadi berwarna merah semerah tomat karena tangannya saat ini sedang di remas-remas tidak sopan oleh Chanyeol.

Ibu jari Chanyeol membelai-belai telapak tangannya,menelusuri sela-sela jari tangannya dan menekan kuku-kukunya.Baekhyun bingung,pikirannya melambung tinggi. Baekhyun tidak sadar jika Pria itu telah menghentikan kegiatannya, hingga ia dikagetkan dengan perintah kurang ajar dari Pria tampan yang berdiri di hadapannya saat ini.

"Buka bajumu!"

Baekhyun hanya diam,menatap penuh tanya.Baekhyun tidak paham dengan apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini,hingga ia tersadar ketika Pria itu menyuruhnya kembali untuk menanggalkan Bajunya.

"Aku bilang buka bajumu!"

"B- Baiklah"

Baekhyun merasa bahwa dirinya sangat bodoh,sangat bodoh karena dengan gampangnya ia menuruti permintaan Pria di depannya ini.Baekhyun ingin menolaknya tapi tatapan tajam dari Pria tersebut sangatlah dominan hingga Baekhyun tidak kuasa untuk menolak permintaan Pria tersebut.

Satu persatu Baju miliknya telah di tanggalkan dan hanya menyisakan celana dalam tipis yang menjadi satu-satunya kain yang membungkus genital miliknya.Tubuh Baekhyun memerah Malu tangannya berusaha untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya sebisa mungkin.Akan tetapi usaha tersebut sangatlah percuma karena dengan perlahan Chanyeol mendekat ke arah Baekhyun dengan tatapan bergairah dan seringai kecil di bibirnya.

Di saat Baekhyun berusaha untuk menghindari Chanyeol, Baekhyun tersandung dengan salah satu Kuas yang berserakan di lantai hingga membuat Baekhyun jatuh terduduk. Baekhyun berusaha untuk bangkit ,tapi disaat dia telah bangkit wajah Chanyeol sudah berada tepat di depan wajahnya.Baekhyun menoleh untuk menghindari tatapan Chanyeol dan tanpa sengaja melihat Rose yang masih berada di ruangan tersebut,Rose terlihat sedang menyeringai dan mendecih kecil,dia teramat senang melihat nominal tinggi yang tertulis di dalam cek di tangannya.Rose diam,menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan wajah yang puas.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap Rose nanar,Ia telah dibodohi oleh sahabatnya sendiri.Tetapi suatu pikiran positif terlintas di kepala Baekhyun,mungkin Rose memang Benar-benar berniat membantunya hanya saja dengan cara yang salah.Baekhyun tahu pasti Rose sahabatnya hanya berniat ingin membantu nya,Iya mungkin saja.

Baekhyun sudah telanjang bulat saat ini,seluruh tubuhnya digerayangi dari mulai ujung rambutnya hingga ujung kakinya, tak ada yang terlewat sedikitpun.Baekhyun hanya bisa menggigit bibir demi menahan desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Setelah merasa Puas Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya dan menjauh sedikit dari tempatnya semula. Ah...tidak!,Chanyeol tak akan pernah merasa puas menikmati tubuh di depannya ini,terlalu indah.

Chanyeol menoleh dan memberikan Isyarat kepada Rose untuk mendekat kepadanya dan membisikkan sesuatu kepada Rose.

"Terimakasih telah membantuku untuk menemukannya,aku akan memberikan bonus untukmu"

"Terimakasih..."

"Sekarang kau boleh pergi"

Rose menganggukkan kepalanya dan menunduk di hadapan Chanyeol,setelah itu Rose pergi dari ruangan yang dibilang sederhana tersebut.

TBC

Allohaa...maaf yah Updet nya lama banget soalnya Author udah kelas 3 SMA,banyak Bimbel dan juga Simulasi.Waktu Author kesita habis buat belajar dan ini pun Author sempetin buat Ngelanjut.Sekali lagi maaf ya belom ada moment kaisoo nya disini soalnya Author mau ngikutin Ide yang ada dipikirkan author aja..jadi maaf kalau tidak memuaskan

Kaisoo is Real( ͡ ͡)


End file.
